Teuchi (KiritoLevel96Alicization)
Please do not edit this page sans his permission. Grammarcy, and I love you. Teuchi is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki as well as the chef of Ichiraku Ramen. Background Teuchi was born into the Ōtsutsuki Clan with exceptional intellect and closed eyes. Six years subsequent to his birth, he opened his eyes and unveiled his Tenseigan. It is a genetic imbroglio even today, as to how he awakened it. Being aware of the fact that if he showed his eyes, they would be purged from him and placed into the Tenseigan Altar. Therefore, he kept his eyes closed for eight more years until deciding to leave the Moon. Some time during these eight years, the Ōtsutsuki was invaded by an unknown army; Teuchi managed to defeat hundreds of soldiers unscathed sans opening his eyes. Subsequent to leaving the Moon, he decided to reside on a planet that was influenced by the Moon's gravity; the Earth. He was the childhood friend of Chiyoko_Ōtsutsuki, and she taught him the Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Rosary. Personality Teuchi is a very kind and jovial man. Often seen smiling, he and his daughter, Ayame, have always treated Naruto Uzumaki well, considering him their best customer, sometimes even giving him free ramen on special occasions. Nevertheless, he is a stern businessman and will lash out at his employees when they make mistakes such as sticking their thumb in a bowl of ramen. He has also been described as stubborn, obstinate, and having the temperament of a craftsman. Sic,(Taken from naruto.wikia.com/Teuchi) As a teenager, he was benevolent albeit with some arrogance. Appearance In his childhood, he possessed long, curly, white hair and a light brown complexion. He constantly closed his eyes to conceal his Tenseigan. In addition, Teuchi donned the typical clan attire. He lacks the distinctive Ōtsutsuki horns and other features, much like his great nephew, Toneri Ōtsutsuki; this allows him to easily pass as a human. As a teenager, he has grown some muscle and is quite lofty. His eyebrows are cut as a sign of nobility and respect. In his adulthood, he is stout with short grey hair. He is often seen donning a cap. Abilities Ever since birth, Teuchi has been hailed as an undeniable prodigy. His growth has been fast and synchronous. Teuchi learned to verbally communicate at the age of 25 days and developed advanced reasoning and motor skills by the age of 3 months. He has been shown as a proficient strategist, being able to defeat an elder in a friendly duel with tactics. At the age of 11 months, Teuchi mastered his first technique. His control with the Tenseigan was considered to be superior to even that of Hamura's. = Taijutsu = Teuchi is very adept at taijutsu as shown when he defeated an elder in one minute and years later, he destroyed Momoshiki's one billion Doppelgangers. He has invented the Soul Excretion fighting style, a method of expelling one's soul from their physical body in conjunction with the Tenseigan Astral Projection Technique. He can move at speeds close to the speed of sound and can heat the air around him with a quick punch. =Kenjutsu= Teuchi